Fire Dance
by eowynangel
Summary: Obidala. AU. PreAotC. The Jedi Master ObiWan Kenobi and the Senator of the Galactic Republic Padmé Naberrie are sent to the planet Damona. They are to attend a ritual ceremony during their stay and things take an unexpected turn...


**Title**: Fire Dance  
**Author:** eowynangel  
**Rating:**R/M (it's actually between T and M but I'd rather be safe)  
**Warnings:** Sexual situation (although nothing really graphic)  
**Summary:** AU. Pre-AotC. The Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Senator of the Galactic Republic Padmé Naberrie are sent to the planet Damona to prevent an infiltration from the Separatists. They are to attend a ritual ceremony during their stay and things take an unexpected turn…  
**A/N:** Thanks to **jardim1** for the wonderful beta! you rock!I also made a art cover to illustrate the story. (Go here: http/eowynangel.free.fr/images/coverfiredance.jpg to see the cover). I have to say that **Ticklesivory** inspired me.

------------

Padmé Naberrie Amidala, Senator of the Republic, stared in awe at the enormous banquet table. She had not expected such a display in honour of diplomatic ambassadors. She was here, on the luxuriant planet of Damona, because of rumours about an infiltration of the Separatist Movement in the sector. Chancellor Palpatine wanted her to ensure the cooperation of the world and its inhabitants, for their resources in opals and other semi-precious stones were essential to the Galactic economy.

"Do not worry, Senator. You will not have to eat the whole table by yourself. The Harvest Ceremony is the most important ritual of the year and a huge event for every man and woman on Damona."

Padmé was startled and a low chuckle escaped the throat of the tall woman who had just spoken. She was wearing a long crimson cape, made in a soft and light material. Her lovely round face was framed by a waterfall of dark locks and her smile was infectious.

"Priestess Sri-Kanda" Padmé greeted her. "It is very kind of you to let us attend such a significant celebration."

"I am sure you will blend in perfectly and enjoy the Ceremony, Senator Amidala. People are always merry and welcoming during the festivities. And they are usually very proud of their traditions."

Padmé nodded. She had done some research on Damona and its culture before her departure from Coruscant. The culture of the planet was greatly influenced by the seasonal rituals. There were four seasons and each was celebrated by what they called a "sabbat". Summer among all was the most important season. The inhabitants were very proud of their agricultural production, which allowed a strong planetary independence. What's more, in terms of religious beliefs, their rituals were attached to a Goddess- Dana, Mother of Earth- and her consort. Performing these festivities was for them more than a celebration; it was a way of life.

And here she was, clad in a light yellow dress, her hair elegantly braided, ready to assist with the Summer Sabbat, Bealtinne. Sri-Kanda looked at her, her eyes twinkling.

"Let's just hope your Jedi protector won't ruin the fun."

The women laughed and decided to join the crowd in the field where the Harvest Ceremony would be performed.

------------

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. He knew he had to attend the ritual ceremony, but he wasn't thrilled at the prospect. Something was making him uncomfortable about the event, but it was blurred within the layers of the Force.

"Focus on the present," he breathed, remembering the mantra of his dead Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

He couldn't be distracted by his perceptions tonight. He was here not only to prevent the Separatists from attacking, but also to protect the Nubian Senator. Since the end of the blockade of the Trade Federation, the young woman had escaped four attempts on her life. Obi-Wan was quite sure that Federation Viceroy Gunray somehow had a hand in it, although he was not able to prove it yet. Chancellor Palpatine had thus asked him to escort Senator Amidala and to help her in her task.

To be honest, the Jedi was rather happy with this mission. It was nice to see the former Queen again. He smiled while securing his lightsaber on his belt. She still had determination and wit, and voiced her opinions without fear, regardless of her popularity. Obi-Wan was not overly fond of politicians in general, but he had to admit that he never sensed any duplicity in her behaviour. She really was genuine in many ways and clung to what she thought was right.

She had also matured into a lovely young woman, and the Knight was glad his padawan wasn't with him. Anakin's feelings for Padmé were strong and he lacked control. Obi-Wan dismissed his worries with a shake of his head. Anakin was peacefully studying and he had his duty to perform.

He took a deep breath and headed to the Ceremony field.

------------

Padmé's senses were overwhelmed with all the smells and colours displayed before her. The feast table really looked magnificent and she was beginning to realise how hungry she was. She was caught in a turmoil of scents: spices, roasted meats, soft potatoes, apples and a large variety of fruits. She couldn't decide what looked the most appetizing. She turned her head slightly and studied her neighbour.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was right now the epitome of the "diplomatic stance". He was waiting calmly for the meal to start, smiling with interest at his neighbour on the left and showing no sign of impatience. The young senator took the opportunity to look at her protector more closely. A defined face, definitely masculine, a well-trimmed beard, a calm expression and a soft smile. But the most endearing feature was his eyes, blue and profound. The smallest twinkle in them could lighten his whole face and yet they seemed to contain ageless wisdom. He really looked handsome.

Padmé blushed lightly. She knew she shouldn't have thoughts of this kind. He was a Jedi and she knew he could not love. But to her embarrassment, her feelings were not exactly new. She had developed a crush on the young man when she met him on Naboo almost 6 years ago. And to see him again was reviving a small flame in her.

"Is there something wrong, My Lady?"

The young woman blinked and let out a sharp breath at Obi-Wan's question. She hoped her study had not been too obvious, and answered him, her tone perfectly controlled.

"Not at all, Jedi Kenobi. I just thought you looked so solemn. The meal looks delicious, don't you think?"

The Jedi nodded, looking slightly confused and Padmé chastised herself. "_Very smart. Now I look like an idiot._" She opened her mouth to say something more appropriate, when the Priestesses announced the beginning of the meal.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly at her and began to eat. Sighing, Padmé attacked her full plate.

------------

The Chief Priestess, Hendi Sri-Milan, watched with rapt attention at the interaction of the Senator of the Republic and her Jedi companion. There was evidently something there. She turned to the young Sri-Kanda.

"What do you see Kanda-sister? Should the Senator and the Jedi be blessed by the Mother Goddess? Which path is written in their eyes?"

The Moon Priestess smiled and calmly replied.

"A test should be performed. They will make the choice by themselves. They are already blessed."

The High Priestess nodded, and turned to whisper a few words to one of her handmaidens.

"Very well. Fate will decide then."

------------

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in a playful fashion when he saw the child-like admiration in Padmé's eyes. People had just lit huge bonfires and the soft orange glow was dancing all over her small body. A thin veil of sweat was beginning to form on her skin and her lovely yellow dress was clinging to her womanly curves. Her long curly hair played with the fire light, golden glints on soft brown locks.

He shook his head once again. He shouldn't think of her in such a way. She was under his protection. The realization that she was an intelligent and lovely woman could not interfere with his vigilance. He was on duty and needed all his focus. A Separatist attack and a threat to the Senator's life could arise at any moment.

When a cloaked woman handed him a decorated goblet, he took it absently and sipped slowly at the clear liquid. He saw the young woman do the same, apparently in an effort to cool down a bit. She looked at him and spoke softly.

"Do you mind getting away for a little while? I need a walk to clear my head. I feel a bit dizzy."

"As you wish, My Lady." He sensed nothing threatening though the Force and people were waiting calmly, their drinks finished. There were likely other stages in the ceremony, although he didn't know what.

They began to walk down a path in comfortable silence, each finishing their goblet. The liquid had a pleasant taste, spicy yet cool. It had a wonderful smell, although Obi-Wan couldn't work out what it was. And it was surprisingly relaxing. He heard the young woman beside him sigh in contentment. She was looking at him, a shadow of a smile playing on her lips.

"You know," she said, "I'm glad you are the one protecting me. I was so annoyed when I found I would be watched over all the time. Chancellor Palpatine was wise to ask for you. He knew I would trust you."

"Well, thank you My Lady. It is a pleasure to offer you my services again after all these years. I enjoy being in your company."

The smile she granted him made Obi-Wan's heart flutter. "_It must be the drink,_"he thought. His musings were suddenly interrupted, for a beautiful, almost eerie voice resonated throughout the fields, and he was lost in its beauty.

------------

When Padmé's ears picked up the first notes of the song, it reverberated like a signal in her whole body. The goblet fell from her shaking hands and she turned to her companion. She felt like liquid fire had replaced blood in her veins and the feeling escalated as the song went on. She turned to face Obi-Wan, unable to restrain herself any more. She lightly traced the face of the man in front of her and found herself coming closer, the need to feel his hard body against hers too strong to resist.

She knew he could read and feel her desire. She raised her head and met his gaze, pools of dark blue water piercing her soul. And then he surprised her, seizing her by the waist and kissing her hard on the mouth. It was needy and desperate and at the same time strangely gentle. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore while her hands roamed on his strong chest. She felt his hand lower to squeeze her bottom and a throaty moan escaped her.

Needing air, she pulled away and looked once again at Obi-Wan. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. She barely registered that the chant was still going on and picking up a faster beat. All she knew was that she couldn't have enough of the man in front of her and she wanted to totally let go.

Obi-wan smiled at her, but this was no gentle smile. It was slightly devious, not to say sly. He took hold of her hand and guided her near a bonfire, and without a word, he began to work on the laces of her attire. Padmé whimpered, feeling him so close to her, his breath hot against her ear. She lightly kissed his exposed neck as her hands tried to free him of his Jedi clothes. She wanted no barriers between them, her whole body and most secret parts tingling in anticipation.

She felt the soft brush of fabric against her skin as her dress fell at her feet and she reveled in the touch of his calloused hands, arching against him. She managed to unfasten his tunic and he pulled it over his head at light speed, barely letting her go in the motion. The rest of their clothes followed soon after as they continued to discover each other's bodies, and before long they were both naked, illuminated in the sunset glow of the ceremonial fire.

Padmé felt like a flame of the beacon as Obi-Wan lowered her on the smooth grass. She was lost in a world of passion and pleasure, their intertwined bodies becoming one. Her breathing was erratic and she opened her eyes to look at Obi-Wan, towering over her in the shimmering light of the full moon. She felt her tension snap suddenly and she cried in ecstasy as she came, murmuring the Jedi's name over and over. Her lover followed suit, lost in the rhythm of their ancient dance. He let go with a groan and lowered to kiss her mouth, full of the passion they had just shared.

He rolled on his side, and Padmé cuddled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt safe and whole. She wanted to stay in his strong embrace forever. He bent his head to taste her pliable lips once more and lulled her to sleep with sweet words. The young woman sighed, bursting with happiness, and sleep came upon her.

In the Field of Ceremony, the song died slowly and the only noise remaining was the sparkling tune of the beacons.

------------

The Priestess Sri-Kanda smiled gently as she neared the two strangers. She took a warm blanket from her basket and covered the senator and the Jedi. They were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Her smile grew wider as she noticed the small flowers which had blossomed to celebrate their union. Lovely violets had been brought to life. She knew perfectly well what it meant. True love.

She raised her glance to the sky and whispered, one hand on her heart.

"Blessed Be."

------------

THE END.


End file.
